


who'd have known?

by CallofTheCurlew



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Boy Phil, Bad Boy Phil Lester, Clubbing, M/M, Nerd Dan, Nerd Dan Howell, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallofTheCurlew/pseuds/CallofTheCurlew
Summary: Nerd!Dan and Badboy!Phil meet at a club Dan isn't even sure he wants to be at. But it's his last year of university, and those are made for memories. Allegedly.





	who'd have known?

It’s a bad idea. 

A bad, terrible, weird, awful idea. An atrocious, abhorrent, horrific, appalling concept. 

Dan thanks his latest essay for those synonyms. 

“Relax and  _ dance _ .” 

There are hands on his hips from behind and he yelps, laughing as his best friend tries to guide him into moving to the music.

“Tash, Tash, please,” he giggles, but she can’t hear him over the thumping of the bass.

Everything in here is loud; even the strobe lights seem to give off a volume as they pulse in time with- well, Dan’s not sure if that’s the beat or the off-beat or maybe it’s-

It doesn’t matter. The lights are pulsing, he can feel the music in his esophagus and he feels so out of place that he might vomit, all over Natasha’s new shoes. 

She looks cute as hell tonight, rocking the grunge style she always sports whether they’re going out or not. Her pants are literally made of leather and they look painted on. He can see every line of her long legs, and she’s opted for comfort over style tonight with flat boots instead of her usual heels. Better for dancing, she said She’s also wearing a plain black crop top that exposes the tanned skin of her stomach, but it’s partially hidden by a sheer over-shirt that goes down to mid-thigh.

Dan doesn’t  _ really  _ understand the complexities behind clothes intended for females, but sometimes he wishes he did. He wanted to really appreciate the ensembles he often saw.  He had also tried to be sexy tonight - Natasha even took him out shopping and got him pants almost as tight as hers (how he got them on, he’ll never know), and a cute patterned button-up that he might wear outside of the club too. Really, he just feels like he’s wasting his time, trying to look good, but at least it’s kind of fun. 

“Dance!” 

He realises he’s just been  _ standing _ there, in the middle of the dance floor, vaguing out as he stares at her. 

So he moves, kind of. It’s an uncomfortable bop, and sometimes he gets a little too into it and his knees bend beyond how far he intended and he has to add a little head bob so it looks intentional. This was  _ so _ easy for some people and yet horrifically difficult for him. 

He’s not embarrassed, not really. Just out of his comfort zone. He had actually wanted to finish his essay laced with synonyms, tucked up with his thesaurus to find the exact word that would drive his point home but- 

Well, he’s self-aware enough to know just how nerdy it sounds. He judges himself, just a little bit. 

Natasha had invited him and there were a thousand excuses on his lips but… it was his last year of university. His final chance to go through the true university experience! It sounded exciting; like a life Dan didn’t have. 

He was the utter definition of a nerd, but he didn’t mind. He almost liked the label sometimes. Most of the time, he really  _ would  _ rather curl up with a book and study. Not this; never this. He isn’t socially anxious - he’s not  _ that  _ much of a stereotype - but he’s definitely more of an introvert.

“Smoke time,” Natasha breathes in his ear, and her breath smells like vodka and lemonade. 

He follows her, because there’s no way he’s going to just stand there on the dance floor by himself. He will only dance as much as he has to.

They have to go through a couple of doors before they reach the outdoor smoking area, and it almost feels more packed than the club. Dan was under the impression that smoking was a well-known terrible habit these days, but apparently these guys didn’t get the memo. He’s a little apprehensive - second hand smoke is just as bad, apparently - but the thought of not having his safety net nearby outweighs his health concerns. He holds his breath and breathes shallowly as he follows her to an empty corner. 

“How are you finding it?” 

It looks like she’s shouting but Dan can’t hear her very well, like someone has shoved two cotton buds straight into his ear. 

“Loud,” he replies, and she laughs. 

“You get used to it.”

Dan isn’t sure he wants to. He watches her light up the end of the cigarette, drawing in a long breath. He can almost imagine the smoke entering her lungs and burning the back of her throat, even though he’s never had a cigarette in his life.

There are  _ a lot _ of other people out here, and Dan glances around surreptitiously. He catches the eyes of a few people, but he’s not here to hook up with anyone. He doesn’t like clubs, so meeting someone  _ at _ a club isn’t something he finds appealing. What if they got together and that person  _ still  _ wanted to go clubbing, just for fun? Dan doesn’t know if he could cope with that.  

He finds himself accidentally drawn back to one man who stands in the corner with his friend. He’s stunning, honestly; blue-black hair on pale skin and a tattoo on his neck that disappears under the collar of a leather jacket. Dan can feel his skin prickle with goosebumps at the sight of him and he startles when he notices the man staring back at him. 

He flushes immediately, glancing away, but-  _ oh god _ , he’s coming over. 

“Tash, I accidentally made eye contact with someone and now they’re coming over,  _ help _ ?”

Natasha glances up and spots the stranger approaching without seeming too alarmed, despite Dan’s alarm beside her. She eyes him and his friend cooly, giving him a once over. Standing opposite each other, they look really good together. Complimentary, or like some cover of an edgy album. Dan feels like a shining beacon of light next to them. 

“Hey.” 

The man’s voice is deep and harsh like gravel and Dan tries really hard not to just completely dissolve. Dan can feel those eyes - green and blue and gold all at the same time - travelling over him and he feels exposed and vulnerable. He can’t help the way he subtly shifts closer to Natasha for safety. This man isn’t intimidating - not at all - but he’s hot and cool in a way that makes Dan unable to look at him, because he’ll find himself just _ staring. _

“Hey yourself,” she says with a smile, “Need a light?” she asks, gesturing to his burnt out cigarette. 

He puts the filter in his mouth, leaning down to her outstretched lighter and sucking. He makes eye-contact with Dan and his entire stomach quivers a little, his mouth dropping open in surprise. Were people  _ that _ obscene. Who was this man?

When he pulls back, the end of the cigarette is bright red, and he takes a drag. 

It’s different though, from the way Natasha does it. He didn’t seem to breathe as deep, the smoke held in his mouth before he expels it. Dan frowns a little, but he doesn’t say a word. Maybe it’s a new technique Dan’s not aware of. 

“So boys, names?” 

“Phil,” says the one with the dark hair, “And this is Ian.” 

“I’m Tash, and this is Dan.” 

Phil’s bright eyes seem to stare into his soul and Dan can’t look at him again, focusing on Ian instead. He’s as tall as Phil is, with-

His plan of focusing on something other than Phil is foiled when Phil speaks to him directly. 

“Want a smoke?” he asks.

“Uh, no thanks, I’m not really into lung cancer.” 

It’s the wrong thing to say, he knows. He especially knows by the uncomfortable shifting from all three of them, and Dan winces. His  _ mouth _ \- this was why he just liked books. He couldn’t say anything offensive when he was reading books.

“Fair, I suppose,” Phil says, before making pointed eye-contact and taking another drag on his cigarette. 

It eases the tension and the mood lightens a little. Maybe Dan just needs to drink a bit more. That way he won’t say such stupid things. 

There’s some more small talk and Dan wonders if this usually happens. Do you just pick someone to talk to and then just hang out?  _ What a life. _  Natasha often talked about people she met on her nights out, but he thought she was just weird.

Finally Natasha is done with her cigarette and Dan breathes a sigh of relief. They can finally go back to the dance floor and Dan can at least drink a little bit more and finally relax… but that doesn’t seem to be on Phil’s agenda. He’s been inching closer and closer the whole fifteen minutes they’ve been out here, and now they’re standing next to each other. 

“So what do you do?” Phil asks. 

Dan shoots a look at Natasha for backup, but she’s talking to Ian and doesn’t notice Dan’s movement. It’s probably a ploy - Dan’s heard of wingmen that distract the friend. It’s not like he’s worried, he just doesn’t know what to  _ do. _

“Um, I study,” he says lamely, “I- I mean, college. I’m in college, studying.”  _ Smooth. _

“Pretty cool. What are you studying?”

Phil seems so cool and calm and collected. Dan’s never been nervous about speaking to people - he doesn’t know why Phil is any different, “Um, it’s a Bachelor of Science, in Computer Games Technology?” Dan doesn’t know why he says it like a question.

Phil’s eyes light up at that, his smile brightening, “Yeah? That’s pretty cool. You wanna design games?” 

Dan hates explaining his career choice, but this man doesn’t seem to mind, “Yeah, a bit. And like, test them and work behind the scenes.” 

“I used to make games,” he says, and he seems to slip out of his- well, Dan’s not sure what the best word for it is. Persona? Whatever it is, it seems to fade into the distance as he speaks with actual enthusiasm, and he just seems like a young nerdy guy instead of the edgelord Dan mistook him for, “Just on like, an RPG-maker when I was twelve, but it was still a lot of fun.” 

Dan catches his enthusiasm, nodding, “RPG-makers still make good games. It’s the story that’s the main thing. Have a good story and the game can really be any quality. I don’t- I mean, you’ve seen the old Final Fantasy games?” 

It’s a long shot - most people vague out when he starts talking about video games, but Phil actually nods.

“Yes! The originals were all RPG-maker-esque, weren’t they?” 

“Yeah!” Dan says, suddenly more animated than he ever thought he’d be, standing in the smoke room of a club, “It wasn’t until seven that they really broke away from that style of game. We all have to start somewhere.” 

Phil nods, a wide grin on his face, “Seven was always my favourite. I always loved Nanaki’s story the best. They didn’t do him enough justice and- hey, the remake is coming out soon - are you excited?.” 

Dan almost melts. Sometimes people tried to pretend they were interested, by spouting something they’d read previously, or some common fact about the games. But Nanaki - it was the  _ real  _ name of one of the early characters - something you wouldn’t find out if you didn’t _actually_ play the game. 

Dan nods, unable to contain his smile, “Yeah,” he says with a laugh, “Really excited. I watched some of the gameplay and it looks so good. Kind of like fifteen, but it still  _ feels _ like seven.”

“Phil,” Ian pulls Phil’s attention and it’s like he suddenly reverts back into the sullen, mysterious man from before. Dan's alarmed by the sudden change and he almost almost feels uncomfortable around him again. 

“Yeah?” 

Dan hadn’t noticed that Phil’s voice had changed too. His animated nerd-voice was a little higher than his ‘Ian-voice’. Dan isn’t sure he understands but it isn’t his job to.

“I’m gonna get a drink. You coming?” 

Phil glances at Dan, “Wanna come?” 

It feels like an invitation for so much more, and Dan shakes his head, “No, that’s- that’s okay. Maybe we’ll just see you out there?” 

Dan can’t definitely tell, but he’s sure Phil looks disappointed. He nods anyway, “Alright.” 

Dan breathes in relief as they leave without saying anything else, and Natasha sidles up to him with a small grin.

“Hi. How did you go?”

Dan breathes again, laughing, “I’m fine. I just-”

“You seemed to be getting along really well,” 

Dan shrugs, “He’s into games, so-”

“So you got along like a house on fire.” 

Dan nods, laughing, “But, he seems- I don’t know. Like he’s not...you know, really that hardcore? Like he’s just playing?”

“Some guys do that when they come out clubbing. Makes them more- tempting, it’s easier to pick people up when they think you’re mysterious.”

She’s got that right. Dan was pretty obsessed with Phil at first glance.

“Oh,” Dan says gently, “Do you think he’d be interesting in hooking up with someone?” 

“He seems pretty interested in hooking up with  _ you _ ,” she answers with a laugh, and Dan makes a face, “He seems like the type. I mean, I could be wrong. But- you know. He has that...vibe about him. The way he looks at people… you know.” 

Dan feels a stab of pain but he doesn’t know why. It was ten minutes of connection. He shouldn’t feel sad about a missed opportunity when he didn’t want to take it in the first place. “Yeah. I kind of got that vibe too. That- I mean, I didn’t want to go with him because I didn’t want to go  _ home  _ with him, but I can see how people would...” 

“Don’t forget you can always say no,” Natasha says wisely, “You can dance and grind all night but if you decide that you don’t want to go home with him, you just tell him. Or even if you’re in his bed and you decide you want to go home, you tell him. And if he doesn’t like that, you call me and I’ll come beat his ass.” 

Dan grins. Natasha has  _ always  _ had his back and he loves that about her. He’s had to bail her out of situations before as well - nothing too dramatic, but wrangling a mate to go and pick her up because she’s been too drunk to figure out how to get home.  They were very opposite people, but he kind of likes that. She made a lot of things interesting, and a bit more fun. 

“I’ll remember that,”  he says, before a dark thought passes his eyes, “Is that likely to happen?” 

“ _ He _ seems like a bit of a softie, but people are unpredictable, especially when they’ve been drinking,” she says sensibly, “So just be aware.” 

“I’m not going to go home with him,” Dan says immediately, “I was just curious. About other people too.” 

She chuckles, “Uh-huh,”

He rolls his eyes and watches her snuff out the end of her joint against the pots on the table, before she drags him back into the club. 

He doesn’t see Phil immediately and he’s disappointed, but then Natasha puts two shots in front of him and he doesn’t think about Phil again. 

 

He’s not wasted, but he’s slipped well beyond tipsy and he feels like he’s absolutely staggering around the dance floor. He’s a good dancer, he thinks idly, his hands up as he jumps to the beat of the music. This was  _ fun.  _ Why hadn’t he done this earlier? 

He hadn’t meant to drink that much, but the shots kept coming and Natasha was laughing and he wanted to chase that laughter. He wanted unadulterated happiness, without the stress of exams, of life, of  _ anything _ . 

He’s found it. He’s  _ happy _ . 

Not that he isn’t happy anyway, but this is a different happy. A carefree happy. 

_ Happy _ .

“What are you thinking?” Natasha screams at him. 

“Happy!” he screams back, and she nods, turning him around and grinding up against his ass in a way that makes him laugh at how scandalous she is. 

But it’s late and he’s tired and he’s been dancing for  _ ages _ , and he doesn’t think he can dance anymore.

“Tash,” he cries, and she catches his eyes, 

“Tired, baby?”

He nods and she presses a kiss to his cheek, taking his hand and dragging him, once again, out to the front and out the doors. Just like that, they’re on the street and the air is amazing. It hits Dan’s sweaty skin and he feels like he’s fallen into a bucket of water. His head is clearer and he sucks in the air like he’s just come up from holding his breath. Despite his clear head, he still feels that good feeling. He wants to feel like this forever.

“Mm, cold,” Natasha says happily, pressing herself against Dan. He doesn’t feel temperatures anymore. 

He wraps an arm around her, hugging her close. “What now?”

“Cab.”

“Cab, yes.” 

“Dan?”

It’s Phil, and Dan takes the time to appreciate just how good he looks. He’s thin and gorgeous and he looks so good in this light. He’s just good. Now that Dan is close and  _ staring _ , he can see the tattoo in all its glory. It’s a black dragon with red eyes, spanning the length of his neck, the tail dipping down past his shirt.   

“Philip.”

Dan hopes that’s his full name. It makes Phil laugh and Dan wants that a lot more in his life. 

“Hi,” Dan says happily and Phil laughs again. His cheeks are red and Dan’s pretty sure he’s also had a lot to drink. They have something more in common, it seems. 

“Philip?” Natasha echoes, “Oh hello Phil. Where is your Ian?”

“Ian has left me,” he says mournfully, and he grins at the two of them, “Where are you headed?” 

“Home,” Dan says, “I want to sleep.” 

“That’s too bad,” Phil shrugs, hands still in his pockets, “I wanted to ask if you wanted to come back to my place. Wanted to ask you while we were smoking, but- well, Ian…” 

He’s so direct it sends goosebumps down Dan’s spine. He feels a burst of warmth in his chest. It’s nice to be wanted, and it’s nice to be looked at the way Phil is looking at him. 

It takes him a while to realise that it’s actually a question.

“Oh, like, now?” 

Phil nods, giving him a small smile. He isn’t shy. Dan is a little bit shy though. He’s never been asked home before. 

“Uh.” 

“You don’t have to,” Natasha supplies, and she’s blinking a little more firmly now, her stagger not as prominent. It looks like she’s trying to be sober for him, “He doesn’t have to.” she tells Phil. 

“I didn’t say he did,” Phil shrugs, “Just wanted to know _if_   he did.” 

“I do.”

Dan’s not sure what made those words leave his mouth.  _ Does he? _   When did he make that decision? He doesn’t remember. Natasha looks at him carefully, before she smiles slyly and lets the alcohol take back over. 

“‘Kay,” she says happily, “Boy, I need your number. I expect pictures of my best friend, alive and well in the morning, alright?” 

Phil chuckles softly and complies with the odd request, and they exchange numbers. Dan stands there and sways. It’s like some weird transaction, like he is the goods in exchange for the number. But it feels nice that Natasha is looking out for him. 

His heart pounds but he’s kind of excited for this. To go home with this man, to have a wild night with him and to enjoy himself. To let loose and just do what he wants for once. No essays, no deadlines and bedtimes.  _ The university experience.  _ Nothing is holding him back and he’s drunk and it just feels  _ good _ .

“Are you drunk?” Dan asks suddenly to Phil. It seems important. 

“I had to type my number in three times before it was the right one,” he says by way of answer, and Dan lets out a little laugh. 

Dan can see it now, in the way he sways, his eyes narrowing as he tries hard to concentrate. He’s definitely been drinking, and that makes Dan feel better too. One of them being drunk didn’t feel very good. 

“Wait, Tash, how are you getting home?” Dan remembers her and wants to look after her the same way she looked after him.

“Cab.” 

“Alone?” Dan pouts. 

“Where do you live?” Phil interjects.

“Not far, just on campus.”

“Easy. Dan and I will accompany you to your campus and then keep heading onwards to my place.” 

“You’re a nice man,” Natasha says happily, and they hail a cab together. 

 

The ride is a little awkward for Dan, but Phil and Natasha seem to be hitting it off. He assumes this isn’t what most hookups from a club are like. There’s probably supposed to be kissing here, and no third wheel - he should be kissing Phil, but he isn’t. He’s sitting here staring at the city lights and smiling and feeling the wind on his face because it just feels good. 

They drop Natasha off in front of the university and Dan makes her promise to text him once she arrives at their dorm safely, making sure she shows him that she has her key. He’s drunk, but her safety comes first.

“You guys seem pretty good friends,“ Phil comments as the cab driver pulls away, and it only just then occurs to Dan that he doesn’t know where Phil lives. Not-drunk Dan would be nervous, but drunk-Dan is okay. He’ll find out. 

“We dormed together in our first year, and then we just stuck together afterwards,” Dan tells him - too much information for a one night stand. His phone buzzes with a selfie of Natasha, on her bed with her eyes closed. He replies with a kissy face emoji and puts his phone down.  

Phil doesn’t seem to mind that he’s oversharing, “Yeah?” he asks, and he slides his hand onto Dan’s leg. 

Dan’s face heats and his stomach twists and he grins dopily. He ducks his head because he’s a little embarrassed at being this giggly, but it’s okay because Phil is right there too, giggling along with him. 

Phil’s hand stays there and it’s all Dan can think about. “Do you study?”

“Me? No.” Phil smiles, “Used to. Got my Bachelor in language studies, and I’ve been thinking about going back but I don’t really have any plans right now. “

“What would you go back to study?” 

Phil shrugs, “Video production, I think. It’s always interested me.” 

“Edgy,” Dan nods

Phil laughs a little, “I guess,” he smiles, and he leans in a little to press their lips together. 

Dan squeaks softly, but Phil’s mouth is warm and inviting and Dan’s lips part so easily for him. He tastes like smoke and spirits and it’s kind of bad, but Dan’s kissing someone he only just met tonight and it sends an electric thrill running down to his toes. 

Phil’s shoulders are broad and Dan wraps an arm around them, pulling him close until the cab driver clears his throat. Dan springs away but Phil’s unashamed, raising his eyebrow at the man in the rear view mirror until he looks away. Phil takes Dan’s hand, grinning easily and leaning back.

Is it possible to fall in love with someone the night you meet? Probably, but Dan takes a step back realistically. He’s not  _ that _ drunk. He just  _ likes _ this guy. He’s funny and nice and sweet and he’s into video games, and he’s also gorgeous. 

Phil pays the cabfare without even asking Dan about it. Dan forgets to protest as he takes in Phil’s little apartment. It’s nothing glamorous - something he’d expect from someone a little older than him, probably working a job. It astounds Dan just how much he doesn’t know about this man. One night stands aren’t his thing, he decides for the future; he’s too curious.

“Do you live alone?” Dan asks.

“Yep. Recently moved in, actually. Ian and I used to live together.” 

Phil’s hand is warm and large and it tugs Dan to the front door. He fumbles with the keys, dropping them once he finds them, but he finally gets them inside. It’s warm in here, and Dan feels a bit hot. His face feels warm and-  _ dear god _ he’s in some random boy’s flat. 

But it’s okay. It was a fleeting moment of panic but it’s  _ actually _ okay. For once, Dan feels calm, and everything is crystal clear. 

He turns to Phil, and he looks  _ hungry _ , just watching Dan in his apartment, admiring everything. Feeling bold, Dan steps up to him, both hands delicately placed on his shoulders as he leans in to kiss him carefully. 

Phil reads his mood easily and his kisses are light and gentle, nothing like they were in the cab. Phil wraps Dan up in both arms to hold him close. 

But it’s not long before Phil’s kissing the side of his mouth instead, then to his chin, up his jaw and down his neck. It sends goosebumps blossoming up Dan’s arms and he tilts his head back, letting out a soft breath. 

Phil’s hands slide to his hips and his hands here are firm and practiced, guiding them closer together so Dan can feel Phil’s hardness against his own denim-clad dick.

It’s there that Dan realises just how much he doesn’t want this. 

He’s had such a good night. Such a  _ wonderful _ time, talking to this man who seems so nice and good. He doesn’t want to ruin it with a one-night stand and potentially bad sex. Even if he goes home now, he’ll still have the memories.  So Dan presses his hands flat to Phil’s chest and pushes gently, not enough to push him away, but so their hips and lips aren’t connected anymore. 

Phil doesn’t say anything, just stares curiously. 

Dan thought it would be hard to say no. That he’d be scared of refusing. But it’s not like that - he’s not scared of Phil, “I don’t want to have sex tonight.” 

Phil nods without skipping a beat,  “Okay,” he says gently, dropping his hands from Dan’s hips, giving them some distance - but not in a way that Dan feels like he’s just detached completely from him. Phil still has his beautiful smile aimed at him.

“Sorry for ruining your night,” Dan says, feeling the need to apologise.

“Don’t apologise,” he says, shaking his head, “Besides, it’s not ruined. I’ve actually had a really great night,” Phil says, “Do you want me to take you home? In a cab?” 

Dan doesn’t know how to articulate himself, but he shakes his head slowly. 

Phil seems to understand anyway. 

“Want to play some Halo?” 

 

 

It’s five in the morning, and Dan’s eyes are so tired that they’re stinging with each blink. He needs to go home. 

They’ve been talking for hours; Halo had been turned off long ago and now they sit at opposite ends of the couch. Dan’s legs are curled up under him and his head rests on a couch cushion.

It’s been an easily silence for the past few minutes, but there’s one thing Dan has been itching to ask. So he does. 

“You haven’t had a smoke in hours. I thought it was a- a thing. You know? Tash has to leave the room at least once an hour.” 

Phil flushes, and he pauses for a moment, “I don’t- I’m only a social smoker.”

“Social?”

“I bum puff menthols to look cool,” he says and it’s such a rush that Dan has a hard time figuring out what he’s said. 

“Bum puff?”

“It’s like, when you take a hit but you don’t inhale. Smoke just stays in your mouth and then you exhale…”

“Is that any better?” Dan asks, and Phil shakes his head slightly. 

“For your lungs yes, but it’s still not  _ good _ . At all.”

“Why do you do it? And why menthols?”

“Mm, menthols make my mouth cold. Like having gum,” Phil says, “I like the way it feels. And I started smoking because of Ian. I don’t know why. It was just- just went with the image…”

“The image?” Dan feels like a parrot, but he just wants Phil to keep talking. He’s fascinating, and this only confirms his theories of Phil’s hidden personality. 

“Mmhm,” Phil murmurs, thinking for a moment before he starts talking again, “When we were in school, Ian started hanging out with these older guys...and I had to hang out with them too or lose Ian. And I guess I was a bit too obsessed with keeping my only friend around,” he shrugs, “In reality, I’d probably rather be playing video games,” he laughs, “But instead I’m out clubbing every Friday and Saturday.” 

Dan watches him for a long time, thinking. He had the same opportunity, as a teenager, to take the wrong path and go drinking in the park. Instead, he chose studying. In a different time, he could be the person Phil is. 

“What about you? You seemed a bit out of place there.” 

Dan shrugs, “Wanted something different,” he explains softly, “Didn’t just want to be the nerd in the corner with his books.”

“Was it what you expected?” 

“I…” Dan pauses, “I’ve had one of the best nights tonight,” he said honestly, smiling shyly at Phil, “But I don’t think this is very common when you go home with someone.” 

“That’s definitely true. I’ve never stayed up talking to someone before,” Phil admits, “But I think I prefer it.” 

Dan smiles, curling closer to the soft cushions. 

“You look sleepy.” 

“I should really go home,” Dan says. It’s early - there’s no reason for him to stay the night -  and he swears Phil looks disappointed again, but he nods.

“I should also go to bed,” Phil nods, glancing at the time, his eyes widening when he realises how early it is. 

Dan moves to get up and Phil stretches. Dan watches, because he can’t seem to look away.

“I’ll just go to the toilet and then I’ll wait with you until your cab comes?”

Dan nods and yawns, watching him disappear.

He doesn’t know what inspires his next move. He’s not drunk anymore, so it’s not the false bravado of liquid courage. It’s something else; something deeper. He doesn’t go outside to wait - instead turning around and walking the narrow hallway to where he saw Phil’s bedroom. 

His jeans are still tight and he’s not taking them off, but he  _ does _ undo the first button of his collared shirt. Phil’s bed fits the aesthetic; the bedspread black with silver patterns, and Dan smiles a little. The only thing that reminds him of the Phil he’s been talking to all night is the collection of playstation games in the corner. Dan crawls into the bed, under the covers, and lays against Phil pillows. 

He’s quiet, hearing the toilet flush, and then the basin. The door to the bathroom opens and Phil moves around the apartment. Dan can hear his footsteps are a little more hurried, and the front door opens.

“Dan?” he calls, and Dan doesn’t answer. He feels bad; Phil sounds upset that he’s come back to an empty apartment. 

The front door closes and Dan thinks he can hear him sigh; but maybe he’s just imagining it. They had forgotten to exchange numbers, so he’s not expecting a text.

It’s another few minutes of turning lights out before Phil appears in the doorway and spots Dan in his bed. 

Dan smiles shyly but his grin widens when Phil’s does, stretching out over his face with a look of such delight that Dan just wants to kiss him again. 

“Thought you’d gone home without saying goodnight,” he says softly, and he doesn’t change out of his jeans either as he moves to the bed, sliding under the covers. 

A little thrill runs through Dan - he’s sharing a bed with someone he only met that night. 

“Sorry for worrying you.” he says quietly.

Phil just smiles, scooting a little closer. 

Dan watches him with a lazy smile. He’s so tired, and the sun has started to peek through the curtains of Phil’s room. 

Phil stares back at him, and his eyes look heavy as well. 

Luckily it’s Phil who closes his eyes first, and it looks as if it was the last defense. He’s asleep almost immediately, breathing softly. 

Dan’s been watching him all night but it feels different now, and his face is so relaxed and peaceful and Dan can’t help his tired smile as his own eyes slide shut. 

Maybe going out wasn’t such a bad idea after all.  

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [this fic](https://callofthecurlew.tumblr.com/post/179174077860/whod-have-known) on Tumblr?  
> 


End file.
